Hello, my name is Riley Matthews
by ben28
Summary: Slight AU: Riley never lived in New York... until sophomore year when she moved there. She plans on leaving after the school year is up. But a lot happens in a year... she just doesn't realize it yet... (Rated T for language, light violence, drinking, and brief descriptions of nudity in future chapters)
1. One year that's it

**Hello everyone, my name is ben28, and this is a story I've been looking forward to posting for a while now. But before the story begins I do want to give you guys a quick understanding of where this takes place time wise. I've bumped up everyone's age so now their in their sophomore year in high school so about a year forward. And even though GMW did an Halloween episode about Riley and Maya never meeting, I'm doing my own version in which not only are the main six not friends, but also a little bit different in the sense of what they are doing and how there like. And full** **disclaimer, I do not own Girl Meets World. With that out of the way, please enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1: one year... that's it...

Hello. My name is Riley Matthews, I'm 15 years old and I live in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Or... used to. Just recently my father got a new job as a history teacher at Abagil high school. The news was a bit of a shock to all of us as he's only a teacher for 5th graders. But he has been looking for a better position, only this new job means we'd have to move. I remember when I first heard about the news, thinking it was the worst thing ever...

* * *

 _I was sitting on my bed, a small tear coming from my left eye. I felt like my whole world came tumbling down._

 _Kock Kock_

 _"Riley?" Asked my father as he stood at the door I left open "may I come in?" He continued._

 _"Let me guess, you're gonna be my teacher when we move there?" I asked sarcastically_

 _"Well... actually." He started but I kinda caught on to what he was about to say._

 _"Oh come on!" I hollered as I quickly fell backwards on the bed._

 _"Riley, I'm sorry you don't like this. But you know I've been looking for a better job for a while now and, it just so happens to be in another city."_

 _"I know, but we have a great life here dad. I've got friends here, grandma and grandpa are here. And that old guy you like so much is here."_

 _"He has a name Riley."_

 _"I know, and he lives here. Think of all the people that would miss us if we left."_

 _"Riley, New York is about two hours away from here. We could come spend the day here and be back in New York in no time. So yes, you won't be able to see your friends all the time but, that doesn't mean we can't come and visit."_

 _"I still wish we could stay here." I complained_

 _"Look, the school board wants me to at least stay on staff for the school year so me and your mother talked about before I told you the news; but here's what we're thinking. Let's go to New York and spend the school year there. I'll teach my classes and you'll go to yours. Mom and Auggie will do the same with there job and new school as well. If by the end of the school year, we don't think this is the best for us, we'll move back here. Does that sound like a plan to you?"_

 _"...'sigh' Alright. One year, but I get to come and see my friends from time to time." I said as I prop myself up._

 _"Deal, but you never know what can happen in a year. You might possibly like it there."_

 _"I highly doubt that." I replied.._

 _Three days later..._

 _"You're moving?!" Asked Kayla, my next door neighbor and closest friend._

 _"I know, it's sad. But it's only gonna be for a year." I said as I brought in a few boxes that my mother had insisted I have so I could start figuring out what I want to pack._

 _"What makes you sure you'll be back in a year?"_

 _"Because Kala, New York is a big and weird city. I mean, other than Broadway, it's literally a 24-7 traffic jam. With lots of strange people, weird accents, and a couple of creeps that'll be in ally ways waiting to scare you. Do you really think my parents would want me to live there?"_

 _"Who told you that's what New York was like?" She asked with a look on her face like she was not amused._

 _"Todd from health class."_

 _"Oh come on Riley, don't listen to Todd. In science today he thought that hydrogen was the name of an indie band."_

 _"Yeah, I guess you're right."_

 _"I'm your best friend of course I'm right. Look the point is, don't think it's the worst place ever until you go there."_

 _"Why does it sound like you want me to go?" I asked._

 _"Because Riley, I want you to try new things. Remember when I spent two weeks convincing you to at least try a training bra?"_

 _"If it's really easy to wear a bra why do you need to train for it?"_

 _"The point is, when it comes to new things your a little afraid to take the step to try it out."_

 _"But I have you to walk me through it."_

 _"That's just it Riley, I'm not gonna be there to walk you through it when you move. I'm just trying to make sure you're getting ready for the change that's all."_

 _"Oh Kayla, you always know what to say." I said as I sat_ _next to her on my bed_

 _"I know, I'm your best friend remember?" She said as she moved my head to rest on her shoulder_

 _"But what if I miss you too much?"_

 _"I'm literally an hour long bus drive away, I think I can visit from time to time."_

 _"Kayla, promise me you'll keep in touch?"_

 _"I will Riley, I will"..._

* * *

That was a month ago. I'm now in the back seat of the car with my little brother Auggie, watching as the city of New York began to get bigger in the distance. Was this really happening? I know I've been against the idea but now that we're entering the city limits, for some odd reason part of me still thinks that this some messed up joke that my parents were playing on us. But it wasn't, this was really happening. I looked at my phone and I already had a text from Kayla.

 **K: are you there yet?**

 **R: nope, I'm about ten minutes from the apartment.**

 **R: miss me much?**

 **K: nah, I'm having a blast here.**

 **K: I just met a cute plant and I think it likes me.**

 **R: I didn't know you were into plants.**

 **K: yeah well when you don't have your best friend next door you start to get curious.**

 **R: ha ha very funny.**

 **K: but an all seriousness though, it feels kinda weird seeing your house so...**

 **K: empty**

 **R: I know**

 **R: but at least I'm told my new room will be nice**

 **K: it better be, I don't want you to feel homesick in your own house**

 **R: apartment actually, trying to make sure I don't the two mixed up**

 **K: okay, text me when you get there. Love you :)**

 **R: love you too :)**

ten minutes later...

"Well, here we are." My dad declared as he parked the car in front of an apartment building that I assume is where we are gonna live in.

I stepped out of the car only to find myself looking at the building that looked pretty much like the others along the street. My grandpa and my uncle Josh soon parked behind us in the moving truck we rented. There was more to come but we sold some stuff before the move so we didn't have to worry about needing to take more than one trip. The rest would be here via mail and delivery trucks when they ship it to the apartment. Me and my brother grabbed a box that we each packed with a couple of things we wanted to bring in right away for our rooms and followed my parents inside and into the elevator as we went up to the floor we would be staying on.

"Well this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for." My father said slightly sarcastically, "Welcome to our new home! He finished as he opened the door and we slowly went inside.

Walking in for the first time seemed... interesting. Not that I find going into every room for the first time interesting it's just... I've lived in the same house for my entire life. So walking into a new home with literally nothing inside yet. It felt.. out of place. Like... it wants to be considered home, but it doesn't feel like it because there's nothing in there to make it a home. I looked around, holding my box of things that I brought. And the emptiness of the would be living room left me puzzled as to why I felt this way. I couldn't even try to describe how I felt since the feeling was so new.

"So," my mother began "I'm thinking we could put the couch over here facing this wall." She continued as she pointed to the wall she was thinking of as she began figuring out how to decorate the room.

"Topanga, you don't have to immediately figure out where everything goes." My father explained.

"Nonsense Cory, we have to decide this now because I don't want you guys doing to much lifting."

"Could I help?" Asked my little brother as he clutched his small box in his hands.

"Sure you can Auggie." Said mom "But first you should check out your new room and figure out how you want to decorate it."

"Cool! Where is it?" Auggie asked, obviously excited for the idea of a new room.

"I'll show it to you. Oh and Riley, your room is down the hall and the last door on the right." My mother told me as she and my brother went down the hall.

"So Riley. What do you think?" Asked my dad.

"It's okay," I said looking around "I think I'll manage when the rest of the stuff comes in."

My father let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure you will, but you still haven't seen your room yet. And trust me, I thought you'd like it when I saw it."

I wondered what he meant by that so I went down to the last door on the right and opened it up. I slowly walked in as I took in the room. Like the rest of the place it was empty, but it felt... different then the rest of the apartment. The walls were a shade of light blue that I don't think I've seen before. The floor, made of hardwood like the rest of the rooms but as clean as could be. The ceiling looked like their used to be an army of star stickers that would light up the night, I could tell because there was a few left. As I walked in box and all, I looked over to my left and saw what might have made dad think I would like it here.

A window... a bay window. The cushions were still there, as well as the curtains. I guess they didn't want to take it all down. The walls were brick instead of drywall like the rest of the room but that gave it a rustic touch. I put down my box on the floor and pull out a throw pillow that I took with me, and walked over to the window. As I sat down on the seat and set down the pillow, I looked outside and saw the ally way that separated this building from the one next to it behind us. Down the ways I could see a bit of the main street, as busy as ever. And the sky above, it was more blue then I thought it would be in a city like this. I look outside, then I look inside, two different places and yet, this room doesn't feel like a part of this world... but it felt like another world on its own.

Kock Kock "Riley?" I look over to see my father standing at the door again. "What do you think?" He asked softly.

I took a moment to respond because I didn't know what to say.

"... It's alright... needs a little work but... I like it..."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll go start unloading the truck." He said as he went to leave.

"Dad?" I stopped him before he could leave

"Yes?" He asked as he turned to look at me

"... One year...then we'll talk about going back or not." I reminded him

"I know, but a lot can happen in a year. Just try not to think about it too much." With that said, he left to help unload.

 _Buzz!_

I looked down at my phone and there's another text from Kayla.

 **K: welllll...?**

 **R: yes, I'm here**

 **K: is it as stinky as you said it was? ;)**

 **R: no, but I'll give it time, maybe I'll find something that stinks.**

 **K: what about your new room? What's it like?**

 **R: empty, but it has potential**

 **K: oooo! Is someone warming up to the idea of a new life?**

 **R: honestly, I don't know. I like my new room it's just..**

 **K: you still prefer the idea of being here with me?**

 **R: something like that yeah, but I should probably get to work moving into my room**

 **K: right, and you have your first day at school on Monday so you better have your teacher give you a note if you end up being late.**

 **R: shoot I forgot my dad was gonna be my new history teacher! Couldn't get anymore interesting. Could it?**

 **K: like you said, New York is a weird place. You never know what weirdos will be there.**

 **R: well right now that's Todd's words against mine**

 **K: good point, but Riley, don't be afraid to make a friend. Your gonna be there the whole year so it will probably be lonely if you don't meet anyone**

 **R: what about you? Won't you be lonely?**

 **K: yeah, but I'll manage with the people we already know. So what's the virdit on the new crib?**

 **R: first off, don't ever call it a crib again, it's so not you.**

 **K: alright, next point is?**

 **R: well secondly, although it's not like where I used to live, for the year, it's home.**

 **K: glad to know, we'll I'll let you go to move in. I'll find something to do by myself.**

 **R: don't be like that.**

 **K: yeah I'm just messing with ya, catch you later Riley.**

She was right, I'm not gonna make it to the end of the year if I don't meet someone. But who should I be friends with? I haven't made new friends since the third grade, and that's just because we all pretty much knew everyone. But like I told her... for the year... this is home. Guess it's best to make the most of it...

* * *

 **And that is all for this chapter, I'll try to update this story as often as possible. But for now, I will say that this will definitely, be an interesting story...**


	2. The new the nerd and the weird

**disclaimer, I do not own girl meets world...**

* * *

chapter 2: the new... the nerd... and the weird.

* * *

 _buzzz._

 **K: morning new yorker, how you doing?**

 **R: 'new yorker' really?**

 **K: well if you're gonna be there for a year you better well embrace it.**

 **R: how am I gonna make it without you Kayla?**

 **K: laugh all you want, but I do think it would be best for your health to go outside once an awhile to see what the city offers**

 **R: you just want pictures don't you?**

 **K: pretty please?**

 **R: alright fine, but me not sending a lot of pictures should give you a reason to come visit**

 **K: yay!**

 **R: yeah alright nut head I gotta get ready for school, hopefully my dad won't call me out as his daughter and ruin any chance of having a normal friend for the year**

 **K: who says I'm normal Riley? Name one person who says that I'm normal? Come on I double dog dare you**

 **R: fair enough, but that doesn't mean I can't try right?**

 **K: true, I'll let you get ready for the day, good luck ;)**

Riley POV (point of view)

I'm gonna need that luck. Heck I'm probably gonna need all the luck I can get. Alright what in my closet says new to the school but don't really care that I'm here? I guess a pair of denim jeans with a black t-shirt with a pink mustache on it should be the trick. Probably should also wear a jacket on top just to add a layer. There, my army green jacket will do just the trick. I normally go for more colorful outfits but that's only when I actually want to be there.

"There's my girl" my mom said as I walked out into the living room still with boxes out an about. "You ready for your first day at a new school?"

You said the same thing last year when I first started high school." I told her remembering that day.

"Well at least you have a second chance to start the school year right." She noted

"Calling in sick is perfectly normal mom."

"You called in sick two hours after I dropped you off. You didn't even make it to lunch and you left because you faked a cold."

"Maybe she missed you." Auggie chipped in as he ate breakfast next to mom

"Of course she did" mom replied "but I know she's perfectly healthy so if she doesn't at least make it through the whole day I won't let her come home if she tries to call in sick again."

"You're serious about that aren't you?"

"Every word; now eat your breakfast. It's gonna be a long day if you keep up the negative attitude so you should at least have the energy to endure it."

"Well you would be just as stubborn if you had to completely change schools without your opinion on it. And we both know I'm right about that." I pointed out to her, maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt like that...

"Fair enough Riley"

I guess being blunt pays off

"But I would still give it a chance to see if it's really the worst thing in the world or not."

She was right, and even though I most likely get my stubbornness from her, she does make a valid point. Guess that's why she's the lawyer and not dad.

"Alright, I'll give it my Riley charm. But I'm not going full Riley until I get more settled in." I replied as I sat there and began to eat my cereal.

It was definitely gonna be a long day...

* * *

Well good news first: my first class was with dad so I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the day. The bad news is: I still have the rest of the day. Although to add on to it, there was this one kid that kept looking at me like they knew I was new or something. It kinda creeped me out. But maybe I won't have that person in any of my other classes. My next class is science so it shouldn't be that bad since I was always ok with it. I wasn't like Albert Einstein or something but I didn't mind it, so I should be fine with whatever happens. I walked in and went to the teacher and have him my info on me being the new student. He told me that my lab partner will be with the person that didn't have a person sitting next to him, I guess everyone didn't like him or something. So I walked over to the back and decided to introduce myself, he didn't seem like a bad guy just... Didn't seem into it. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had the galaxy with a you are here arrow on it, so he definitely likes space that's for sure. And he had short brown hair that went up and out a little at the front. He seemed like a good guy just... I don't know. He was buried in the book that he was reading so he didn't really look up to see me until I spoke up to him.

"Hi" I shyly said unsure what his answer will be.

He looked up to see me and yeah, he didn't seem that bad just... Seemed like he was in a different world or something.

"Hi" he answered back as I sat next to him on his left.

"I guess I'll be your partner for the year" I told him

"Good, but if it's okay, I kinda don't like talking in class. Makes me not hear the teacher."

"Ok, could I at least know your name?"

"Sure, I'm Farkle."

"Nice to meet you Farkle, I'm Riley."

And that was it, no talking no acknowledging me just, sitting there not talking at all. Like he didn't even wanted to know me, I guess that's why nobody wanted to sit with him. I hope he isn't as quit when we actually have to work together?...

* * *

Lunch period...

Ahhh lunch, my most interesting subject in school. I don't learn anything important here but it's nice to see that everyone is with someone else probably talking about some boy they like or if they saw the game last night or if they played a certain game yet stuff like that. Of course their are the usual people you see in a high school cafeteria you have the jocks who talk about how they're gonna crush the other team next game. The popular girls that not only think that dating one of the players on the football team is important but also are most likely to have at least two cheerleaders in their group. The nerds who, always make me uncomfortable when they talk about how hot a digital girl in a game looks. And the casual kids that although are not part of any popular circles, definitely have a good life in high school, their mostly the teens that do the best stuff in the future as well have the most successful relationships that end up making it all the way to marriage like my parents. There are other groups in high school but in pretty much any movie you only really care about those main groups because their the most commen. Okay maybe I shouldn't be too hard on them but hey, at least I might find one person I can talk to here.

So I get in line and grab my tray and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. And it wasn't from the girl behind me in line so it just made it all the more weird for me. Although she seemed like a good person just, I don't know maybe it's the fact that I'm not used to being here yet. So I just sit down and started to eat as I looked around to get a bearing on the surrounding area. I could easily spot the football team at their table and most likely talking about practice, I found the nerds sitting as far away from the football team as possible but I didn't see Farkle in the group. Must have lunch next period, unless he's that one kid that eats in the classroom. I did see the earth club at one table eating together, I could tell because of the shirts some of them were wearing. Kayla was in earth club, now I miss her again. I take a sip from my juice I got and pull out my phone to bring up my photo gallery and looked at my most recent picture of me and Kayla. 'Sigh', I miss her so much right now...

"You must be new here."

I look up to see the girl that was behind me at the line standing right in front of me gesturing permission to sit down across the table from me. She looked okay with a skirt with leggings and a simple dark pink shirt, and a leather jacket with some headphones around her neck. She had long black hair with this orange bennie hat on her and a pair of glasses on her face, I was getting this punk nerd vibe from her but it's hard to tell.

"What makes you say that I'm new?" I asked her curious to what her answer would be.

"I know the names of every student in this school, I may not technically know everyone but I do know when someone is not in the system." She replied as she sat down across from me with her lunch tray in hand.

"The system? You mean like the school computer system?"

"Yep, got access to it last year, I know the names of everyone here as well as their current records. You could say I'm like the big brother of this school, only... big sister would be the better term for me."

"Right, and you are?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Isadora Smakle. But most people just call me Smakle." Said Smakle as she brought up her hand.

"Riley Matthews." I replied as I shook her hand.

"Matthews? Like the new history teacher?"

"He's my father so unfortunately yes."

"Well then, sorry for your embarrassment if that's the case."

"No it's fine, he hasn't called me out as his daughter this morning so I think I'm doing pretty good at the moment."

"Well, there's always tomorrow when it comes to parents." She replied back as she looked down at her plate.

"I take it you have experience in that area?" I ask

"Just a little, not easy being the child of someone like my father. Not that I'm like the rebellious type just... it's a long story."

"No problem, I may not be here long enough for you to tell me."

"What makes you say that?"She asked as she pokes her fork at her meal. I'm not even fully sure what we're eating right now.

"Because once the school year is over I'm on my way home right after the bell for summer rings. And no offense but I'm not coming back."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Riley, and I bet some of the other students will join you as well."

"I'm not taking anyone with me."

"I know, I can tell from the way you set yourself away from everyone else here that you're not interested in meeting someone."

"If that's so then how come you're here?" I ask looking right into her eyes.

"Because... you're in my spot. Kinda interested in knowing why."

"You're not that one mean girl in the school right?"

"No, that's Missy Bradford you're referring to. I'm more of the... invisible girl of the school. No one really knows I'm here, but I still can be heard if I choose."

"Well, if you really are what you say you are, tell me about one of the students."

"Alright, which one?"

"A boy named Farkle."

"Farkle? May I ask why?"

"He's my lab partner in science, figured might as well know who he is since he wouldn't give me the time of day if I asked him."

"He has his reasons. Other than me he's basically the smartest kid here. But because he's full of himself he finds that most people just get in his way and prefers to keep himself as isolated as he can to prevent distraction from his work out of class."

"I take it you know him well then?" She flinched a little when I said that.

"Another long story but yes, I do know him. I also know that the only person that actually gets under his skin is-"

"Well hello there ladies!"

Oh good god who's this...

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
